User blog:TheDarkCat97/Why I Hate Cat Haters
I know you're gonna go up at arms with me, but before you shoot the messenger, here me out on this one. You might be asking "Oh, what is it that got him so triggered? Can't he just let it go?" Well, no. I'm not gonna let it go, I made it my life goal to advocate against these maniacs, and I'm gonna give them all I got. But, let's try to beat around the bush here... there's a REASON I hate cat-haters! Surprisingly enough! Here's the breakdown. 1. They "advocate" against cats and cats in society. In their videos, they share about what they know about cats (at least what they think they know) and bashes on them and their owners. 2. They're videos have either a million likes or dislikes depending on the viewer. 3. As their video's title implies, they have a deep hatred of cats, cat owners, and anything cat related. Although it is okay if they do not like cats, they believe that all cats are disgusting and horrible creatures, disrespects opinions on them (they even gets offended really easily about anything that has to do with cats), and wants to start a revolution to kill all cats! 4. They seem to be very nitpicky. For example, even the slightest where they see a cat when they go out in public, they get very upset and would rant in their videos about it, which is nonsense and not much of a big deal. They see only one cat in public and makes a big fuss about it? 5. In most of their videos, they talk about cat attacks. They claim that all cat attacks are unprovoked and says cats cannot be trained to not attack people, which is very incorrect, as cats typically only attack when provoked. This shows that they know nothing about cats. 6. They're full on hypocrites who cannot handle any form of criticism; whenever someone disagrees with them and tries to give them criticism, they will likely call them "cat lovers, cat worshippers, bullies, children haters, or show any form of disgust towards them." They would even lash out at said person. They only approve comments that hate on cats and avoid criticism and backlash. 7. One cat hater by the name of "Davison Video" once mocked cats, calling them "Assholes" or "Scumbag Cats". She defended another cat hater as the woman whined and complained about her own cat. 8. Peluchin Entertainment has gotten in trouble with the police after throwing, kicking, abusing, and killing his own cat on camera, showing absolutely no remorse for what he was doing. 9. One of their ridiculous arguments. What is worse than that? They compared cats with Satan! XD 10. They have a Reddit page (r/Ifuckinghatecats) where they also spread their hatred of cats. 11. They're very narcissistic, cynical, and delusional. 12. They're also liars. One example of a lie a member of a YouTube channel, "Cracked", has told is that there was a cop and a robber (both named Justin) in which; the robber was a arrested about this whole ordeal about cats. This is obviously false considering that, in the majority of their videos, they talk about how much they hate cats. They also gave out misleading false information about cats in general. 13. Speaking of lying, they believe cats carry parasites that can control our minds (it actually came from raw pork and contaminated water). There are other cat-hating channels that are fans of Peluchin Entertainment! 14. They have an absolutely heartless fanbase, like when a user on an anti-cat subreddit stated "Cats are evil creatures. They don't hunt out of hunger, they torture helpless animals to death for amusement. Fuck them all!" But. I'm gonna be frank here when I say... They have a point that some cats (especially Sphynxes, my favorite) can be aggressive, but that is only the case if an owner is irresponsible, abusive, or does not take proper care of their pets. Category:Blog posts Category:Rant Category:Animals